


Civil Debates

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I am allowed some platonic shipping, I didnt really write this for them to end up romantic, I put the platonic ship and not the romantic one because honestly, M/M, Meet-Cute, as a treat, if anything this is like pre-QPR, ranting, telepathic link until you meet them, which is not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Logan and his soulmate make very good use of their telepathic link, mostly using it to let loose and rant to each other about anything and everything.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Civil Debates

**Author's Note:**

> Self care is writing a very short piece so you can get some actual sleep before tackling tomorrow's one.

Logan strode briskly down the street, trying very hard not to wave his arms and gesticulate as he internally ranted. Occasionally he paused in his stream of thoughts long enough to hear his soulmate's agreements, but most of the time he practically forgot he was even talking to someone. He and Janus were just so connected that sometimes the line between who was thinking what got thoroughly blurred, until their two streams of thought blended into one.

He was currently thinking very passionately about how, when he'd use a more complex or obscure word to convey what he was saying, and people would ask what it meant, and he would explain (because it would be rude not to), and would use a synonym in that explanation, and then the other person would say "well why did't you just say that then efneffneffe" as if Logan was being unreasonable by not just using a basic word! It wasn't that he was trying to make people feel inferior, its just that the synonym wasn't quite right for the situation while the interesting word was perfect! He was just trying to be clear in his meaning!

And _then_ the other person would almost invariably get huffy and practically exclude him from the conversation! God, it was infuriating that people assumed he was acting superior all the time! Sometimes people are just trying to help!

Logan paused in his mental rant and heard Janus effusing about how people always assumed his tone of voice was hostile or he was being stuck up, just because he wasn't very good at matching his tone to his intent. Logan wondered if that was why Janus was sarcastic and cynical all the time and his soulmate paused for a half second to think the word "probably" before he was off again.

The heated debate (with both parties constantly agreeing with one another) continued as Logan marched along. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, just letting his feet carry him on autopilot while he and Janus complained loudly to each other.

He wasn't looking where he was going, and evidently neither was the person walking towards him, for Logan didn't realise there was anyone there until he slammed into them, stumbled backwards, and they caught his arm.

Logan found himself staring slightly awkwardly up at another man's face, but that wasn't really important right now. All that mattered was how his head had suddenly gone deathly silent. He couldn't hear Janus' thoughts.

"You should probably watch where you're going" he snapped, still riled up on the ranting to be apologetic.

"Why yes Logan, so nice to finally meet you too."

Only then did Logan realise what was going on.

"Ah. Hello Janus. Apologies for running into you." And then, because apparently Logan's filter was still turned off from his ranting session, "this is most inconvenient."

Janus looked so scandalised, Logan wondered if he was really offended at all.

"Well, I can no longer contact you at all hours to rant about the multitude of things that annoy me on a daily basis."

"Oh no whatever shall I do without your ever-present frustration to lull me to sleep. There are other ways to communicate you know" Janus finished mildly, producing his phone.

Logan was finally coming off the rage-fulled adrenaline, so cottoned on to what Janus meant far quicker this time. "Ah of course." He rattled off his number and Janus punched it in, immediately hitting call.

Logan raised an eyebrow as his phone started to ring. "Really? You can't be bothered to stay and talk in person now we have finally met?"

"Sure, I think my boss would really appreciate me being late. Logan, due to these things called phones we can talk all the time I'm walking there, and then afterwards we could meet up to drink tea and gossip, if you would like."

"That would be satisfactory" Logan nodded. "I shall see you later Janus." Then he accepted the call, put the phone to his ear and turned away, both of them launching back into their "discussion" as if they had never been interrupted.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
